Kami's Soul Collectors and Hanyou's
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Naruto and Hinata died becoming soul collectors for the Kami's. After serving their purpose they are reborn in the Inuyasha world as Hanyou's. With Naraku on the loose they must join up with the Inu-group. Will they die a second time or will they finally have the life together that they wanted? Rated for language.On hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot only.

The Inuyasha part won't come in for a few more chapters. This was just something that popped into my head and I wanted to post it. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto looked up and gasped in pain. They had finally defeated Orochimaru and saved Sasuke. The problem was that Naruto was fatally injured and Kyuubi's power was being sealed by Orochimaru's jutsu. He looked for Sakura in the battlefield. She was swapping spit with Sasuke not even three feet away from him. So he looked for Tsunade. She was kissing Jiraiya ten feet away from him. His last hope was Hinata who was studying to be a medic nin. He finally found her. She was lying in a pool of blood a few feet away. He crawled over to her and turned her over. He gasped in shock when he saw the whole front of her body was bleeding and gashes on her head. She opened her eyes looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I love you Naruto-kun." She said then started coughing up blood.

Naruto leaned down above her lips. "I love you Hinata-chan."

He kissed her softy not caring that she had blood in her mouth. They pulled apart and Hinata closed her eyes and would never to open them again. Naruto let tears fall down his cheeks hitting Hinata's lifeless body. He flinched when more pain went through his upper body. Like Hinata he was a bloody mess and dieing. He laid his head on Hinata's stomach.

"**_I'm sorry brat that I couldn't do more to save her." _**_Kyuubi's pained voice came from his head. __**"We are almost dead so we can be with Hinata again, soon."**_

Naruto breathed out his final breath and went limp. Noticing that Naruto had been silent a while the rookies and team Gai looked for him. Ino cried out catching the attention of the sand siblings, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sasuke. They ran over to where Hinata and Naruto's lifeless bodies lay. Tears fell from many people's eyes. Ino felt for a pulse and cried out.

"They're dead!" She exclaimed in tears. "They're dead!"

Everyone bowed their heads praying for the two shinobi's souls. A ghostly figure appeared in front of them. He had angel wings on his back. They watched as he touched Hinata and Naruto's bodies. The two's souls came out from the bodies holding hands then turned to their friends. Hinata's eyes narrowed at Sakura and Tsunade. Naruto looked to the angel winged man and nodded. The three turned away and walked into a bright white light disappearing.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked frightened.

Kakashi answered. "That was a soul collector. He was sent to get Naruto and Hinata's souls."

Everyone was shocked by this and looked at Hinata and Naruto's bodies. Hinata was in a pool of blood with Naruto's head on her stomach. Ino was clutching onto Choji in tears. Temari was crying into Shikamaru's shoulder. Gaara was looking down sadly at his friend's body. Sakura held onto Sasuke with a disgusted look that made Ino stand up. She slapped Sakura across the face hard. Sakura looked shocked then angry but before she could say anything Ino did.

"You bitch Naruto and Hinata just died and you look disgusted! He was your teammate and friend!" Ino yelled. "Have the decency to be at least sad!"

Sakura glared at her. "Why do you even care you never really liked him either!"

"You pink haired bimbo I was in love with him!" Ino yelled then put a hand over her mouth.

Everyone stared at her shocked at her statement. Choji looked down sadly then back at Naruto's body. Everyone knew that Hinata and Naruto had been in love so maybe that's why Ino never acted upon her love for Naruto. She looked down then started crying again kneeling by Naruto's body. About half an hour later they wrapped up the two bodies and started towards Konoha. Hiashi Hyuuga was outraged that his daughter was dead and Hanabi was crying for her sisters passing. A funeral was held for the two and their names were carved on a stone for shinobi who died in the line of duty.

Somewhere with the Kami's:

Hinata and Naruto stood in front of a girl who was named Natalia. She was smiling and was explaining what their new work was. The two of them were to become soul collectors. They would collect the souls of the dead and bring them back with them. So for right now they were getting their wings. Two white wings sprouted from Hinata's back and her outfit turned into a white dress with white ballet flats. Naruto's wings were black and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black slacks along with black ninja sandals. The males that come and become soul collectors all had black wings and black clothes. The two new young soul collectors were sent down into a small village to retrieve the soul of an old shop keeper who died from an illness. When his soul was retrieved he was sent to the afterlife waiting to be reborn again. Soul collectors will be reincarnated when they served their purpose for the time being.

"Hinata-chan, do you think that they buried us?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

Hinata grabbed his hand. "Yes Naruto-kun I think they did."

He pulled her into the afterlife to visit the people. Soul collectors could go between the afterlife and the living world whenever they want as long as they do their job. The two walked around for a while before they were stopped by two people. One of them had long reddish hair and green eyes. The other had blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Naruto. The two stared at Naruto then looked at Hinata. Naruto wondered about why the blonde man looked so similar to him. He felt Hinata squeeze his hand while the red haired woman looked at them with a smile. Hinata smiled brightly then looked at the blonde haired man when he cleared his throat.

"My name is Minato Namikazi." The blonde haired man continued with a huge grin similar to Naruto's. "This is Kushina Uzumaki. We are your parents, Naruto."

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Natalia

* * *

Naruto stood there shocked that he was finally meeting his parents. He looked at his mom and noticed that he looked more like his dad. But he was even more shocked that his dad was a kage of the hidden leaf village. Hinata squeezed his hand and he was brought out of his thoughts. Natalia walked over to them and informed them of a soul that needed to be retrieved. Wings sprouted out of the two's backs and they dived into the leaf village where the soul was. It turned out to be Itachi Uchiha's soul that they were retrieving.

He looked at the two angels and smiled slightly. Hinata and Naruto each took one of his hands and they flew into the afterlife. He smiled widely at them and bowed. Naruto felt a little saddened after he had found out what his reasons for the massacre was. He didn't deserve to be a missing nin on the run with the Akatsuki. Hinata and Naruto reported to Natalie with the news of what soul they had retrieved. Then the two went to look around seeing many different people. Saratobi was sitting smoking a pipe waving at them. Naruto smiled at him and hugged him. Hinata politely bowed to him and the two left to go see other people. Asuma was shocked that the two had died but he promised them that he would be there for them.

"Hinata-chan, do you think we will be reincarnated again?" Naruto asked unsure.

Hinata nodded. "I hope we can keep our memories so we can be together still."

They walked hand in hand around talking to other people. They talked to some old friends like Neji who was sad that they had died so young. But they had retaliated that they were the same age as him when he died. He smirked and then nodded sitting down to read. Hinata was able to talk to her mother again making her happy. They were then sent to retrieve another soul. But this one was from the sand village. It was Sabaku no Temari's soul. She died from poison that Sakura wasn't able to cure. They watched Shikamaru as he knelt by her grave crying. Temari was crying as well when he said that he loved her and now he couldn't tell her.

They took her with them and she went to her mother and father who welcomed her. She was still crying but the good thing was that they all had someone waiting for them. The kami's watched Naruto and Hinata as they comforted Temari saying that someday Shikamaru would die and be with her again or maybe they both will be reincarnated together. The two soul collectors flopped down on one of the couches. Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap with her head on his shoulder while he lazily put his arms around her waist.

"I'm beat." Naruto said with a sigh.

Hinata nodded and looked over at the other people around them. Asuma was playing shogi with Temari who was beating him. She was a little happier knowing that she could hang around with Asuma till Shikamaru died too. The two soul collectors relaxed in the small lounge that was there. Kyuubi was in a different afterlife type place for demons but Naruto could still go see him. The two had created a bond of sorts and became partners before he died.

"Natalia said we will be reincarnated after we serve our purpose. When will that happen?" Naruto asked. "We have gotten four souls so far so when do we know we have served our purpose?"

Hinata opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Natalia. "You two need a total of ten souls before you are reincarnated."

The two groaned and got up to go collect more souls. After another trip to Earth they had gotten a total of eight and needed two more. Shikamaru died then from an unknown disease that he had picked up on a mission. When he arrived her was greeted with Asuma and Temari. He had hugged both of them and they led him to the shogi board where they started playing together again. One more soul to go and then they would be reincarnated. Tenten was next to die after getting killed by a shinobi from the grass village. Neji had greeted her by kissing her and telling her he was glad they were back together. After that Kurenai died too.

That was a total of ten souls and soon they would be reincarnated. Natalia called them to come with her to gather up a few people. Neji, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Asuma, and Kurenai were the people they had gathered. She sat them all down around her with a huge smile. They all raised their eyebrows at her but she didn't say anything yet. Naruto and Hinata sat down next to Neji and Tenten waiting for Natalia to tell them what she called them there for.

"As you know after a soul collector has gathered ten souls they would be reincarnated." They nodded. "That means that Naruto and Hinata are leaving now."

Protests met that statement but she put a hand up to quiet them. "I don't want to send them away by themselves so you all are being reincarnated together." All of them blinked then looked puzzled. "Asuma and Kurenai will be going with you too this new world that you will be reincarnated in. Each of you will be hanyou's, half demons. Kyuubi has agreed to be reincarnated with you and he will be Naruto and Temari's father." Naruto's and Temari's jaws dropped. "Nibi will be Hinata and Neji's mother." She smiled at them. "Asuma and Kurenai will be Shikamaru's parents and Tenten's as well." Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but Natalia said. "Asuma will be turned into a demon and Kurenai will be his human mate."

They all nodded to this and then she continued. "You will all be living in edo in a village that I will be creating with the help of a powerful priestess who died there. It's a village where all hanyou's, demons, and humans live together peacefully. One more thing before this happens. All of your real parents from this world have given us permission to do this and you will see them again. They are becoming your guardian's. Meaning their spirits have connected with yours and they will watch over you. Now it's time to go."

A bright white light engulfed them all except Natalia. Natalia smiled when the light disappeared and saw that they all had disappeared. She had grown attached to them in the short time that they were there and wished them well. Kyuubi and Nibi had disappeared too and were given the basics of the situation. They would finally have the life they wanted, or would they?

* * *

Review it makes me happy. Sorry about the deaths of Itachi, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kurenia, and Temari. I wanted them in the story so I had to do something with them. I hope the explanation wasn't to confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

* * *

Kyuubi's mate had just given birth to two babies. One was a little girl that they were naming Temari and a little boy named Naruto. Nibi a couple days later gave birth to two children as well. One was to be named Neji, the oldest, and his younger sister named Hinata. Asuma and Kurenai were next to have their children. Kurenai gave birth to a baby boy named Shikamaru and a little girl named Tenten. Their personalities would be the same as in their past lives. All of them looked the same except for a few hanyou features too.

Naruto had a pair of fox ears on his head that were reddish with a little yellow like his hair. Temari had nine tiny fox tails that were the same reddish color as Kyuubi's. Neji had a pair of cat ears on his head that were brown just like his hair. Hinata had two cat tails that were brown too. Asuma was an Inu demon so Shikamaru had a pair of dog ears that were brown and the same with Tenten. They all lived in three separate huts that were next to each other. They all had their memories from their past lives and were ok with it.

A few years later all of them had grown a little and they were really hyper. Well all of them except Shikamaru and Neji. All of them were happy to be able to have a better childhood than last time. Naruto was no longer being beat up and Hinata didn't have to train constantly and be a disappointment to her family. They all played and had fun like they always wanted to. Nibi and Kyuubi had become good demons and were happy and content with their children and mates. Asuma and Kurenai were standing with the two demons smiling.

Hinata and Naruto were playing with a ball close to where Shikamaru and Temari were watching the clouds. Neji was reading a scroll and Tenten was playing with a dagger. They looked up when they smelt what they knew to be the smell of blood. Nibi stood in front of Hinata and Neji while Kyuubi had brought Temari and Naruto behind him. Asuma stood with the two demons while Kurenai held onto Shikamaru and Tenten. The smell of blood was overpowering and they clutched their noses.

Neji and Hinata were rushed into the hut by their father. Kurenai ushered her two kids into their hut as well. Kyuubi's mate was holding onto Naruto and Temari inside the hut. The smell of blood was getting closer and their noses were hurting because of the powerful scent. The scent ended up disappearing after a minute and no one could explain how. The kids were instructed to stay inside for the rest of the day till they were sure nothing was wrong. Nibi and Kyuubi in their beast forms went out to search.

Two hours later the two demons came back in their human forms. They found that the smell of blood was gone and they couldn't explain why. The rest of the day was spent inside the hut. With their memories they were able to remember a lot of stuff and even had some skills from back then. Naruto could make the rasengan still, Temari's fan was found in the hut and she was able to wield it, Tenten was a weapon's master still, Shikamaru could control the shadows, Neji could use the Byakugan and rotation, and Hinata could use the 8 trigrams and byakugan.

"Momma, can I go play at Naruto's hut?" Hinata asked her mother.

Nibi smiled and nodded. "Be careful and don't cause trouble for Kyuubi."

Hinata smiled and nodded running outside. Neji who was sitting playing with the end of his cat ear looked up. Then he looked down at the scroll in his lap and started reading again. Temari was lying on her back stroking her fan with a bored expression. She closed her eyes yawning then fell asleep curled into a ball with her tails all around her. Hinata and Naruto were reminiscing on their past lives and how they have changed for the better.

"I miss Kakashi-sensei, Choji, Ino, and bushy brows." Naruto said to Hinata.

Hinata sighed and nodded. "Me too. I miss Kiba and Shino."

They laid on their backs inside the hut looking up at the ceiling with small smiles. In the other hut Kurenai was instructing Tenten on proper form for throwing her weapons. Shikamaru and Asuma were playing shogi on a board that they found in the hut with the pieces. It was a gift from Natalia. All in all they were happy with their lives so far.

It has been about fifty years and all of them are still living in that same village. Though they had gotten better with their skills and demonic powers they weren't ready to go out of the village yet. The humans were still alive because of the mate marks on their necks that allowed them to live to the age of a demon and take care of their children.

A ton of years past and they were all grown up. Now they were going out on a journey without their parents and only each other. Hinata had a courting mark from Naruto on her neck. Tenten had Neji's courting mark on her neck. Temari had Shikamaru's courting mark on her neck too. They had packed all that they needed and were getting ready to leave tomorrow. They would leave at the break of dawn and start their journey as hanyou's. They knew that Hanyou's were scorned but they didn't care. They were ninja hanyou's.

The group started walking through the forest. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand as they walked. Neji had an arm around Tenten's waist and the other was in the pocket of his hakamas. Shikamaru lazily was walking with an arm around Temari's shoulders. They came to a clearing and set up camp for the night. In a clearing nearby unknown to them was another group. In the group were a human priestess, inu hanyou, demon slayer, monk, neko demon, and a fox kit. Soon there paths would cross and one could only hope the encounter would be pleasant.

* * *

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the plot only.

Sorry for the delay and the short chapter(sheepish smile)

* * *

Hinata was the first to wake up the next morning. She yawned and blinked the tears away. Putting her nose to the air she smelt something off in the wind. Holy powers to be exact. She walked over to her sleeping beloved and shook him awake. He opened his eyes slowly looking up groggily at his mate to be. Tenten shifted then her ears twitched slightly at a sound close by. She was up in three seconds flat.

"What was that sound?" Tenten asked fully awake then.

Hinata sniffed the air and smelt hanyou and youkai. "There is some people in the clearing beside ours."

Naruto was fully awake when he heard that. "Are they of any concern to us?"

Hinata thought about it for a minute. "We may want to be careful. There is a hanyou, youkai, miko, monk, demon slayer, and another youkai."

The two nodded and went about waking up the others. Shikamaru wouldn't wake up so Naruto dumped ice cold water on him. He jumped up and in the process waking Temari. She smirked when she saw him all wet then got up as well. Neji was easy to get up because he was only half asleep. The six hanyou's started off in the direction of the West. When they past the other clearing they looked in and saw something that made them boil with anger. The Miko was using an enchanted necklace on the inu hanyou. The six jumped into the clearing with red eyes and in rage. The occupants of the clearing were shocked when they saw the hanyou's.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha yelled less than pleased about the appearance of the hanyou's.

Naruto was baring his fangs towards Kagome. "We will never let a fellow hanyou be treated in such a way. To use enchanted beads is mockery to all us hanyou's."

Inuyasha blinked and then shifted in front of Kagome. "You will not lay a hand on her!"

"Why do you protect the one who has so thoroughly humiliated you?!" Neji yelled/asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard that. They were trying to defend him against the cursed beads. He smiled slightly and sheathed his sword. He asked them all to calm down so he could explain what was happening. The six hanyou's calmed down and nodded. Hinata the nicer of the hanyou's looked around at the occupants of the clearing.

"You see fifty years ago I was sealed to the sacred tree by a miko named Kikyo. We were in love but were tricked by Naraku into betraying each other. Kagome unsealed me and then I tried to kill her so she put this necklace on me to keep me in line. So you see she is not evil but I hate the stupid sit comands." The hanyou's blinked and nodded their heads sheepishly.  
"Sorry miko-sama." They all said in unison with their heads down in shame.

The other occupants of the clearing were shocked at how the hanyou's were acting now. They seemed sad and ashamed of their actions. Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. Shikamaru put his arm around Temari while Neji brought Tenten into his lap. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that they were together. Miroku sighed in his perverted way of thinking how he couldn't flirt with the three female hanyous.

"Naru-kun we need to start off again." Hinata sighed.

Naruto nodded and helped Hinata to her feet. The others stood up as well and the Inu group looked at them. Shikamaru helped Temari up and put his arm around her waist. Neji pulled Tenten up and nuzzled her neck. They were about to leave when Kagome stopped them. Confused they looked at her and she explained about Naraku. Inuyasha told them that he smelled of blood and that explained the strange scent a long time ago. One mystery solved at least so they could tell their parents.

"Would you join us and help us defeat Naraku?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha brightened. He wanted more people like him around that could understand him. Though hesitant at first the group of hanyous decided to help but they needed more information. "Naraku is a half demon who can make incarnations using his own body. So far he has Kagura and Kanna. Kagura is a wind sorceress who smells just like Naraku. Kanna is void so she has no presence and a mirror that can suck at souls. We are searching for fragments of the shikon no tama to make it whole again. I accidently broke it with an arrow and now Naraku has most of it. If you smell graveyard soil then its Kikyo a long dead priestess that we told you about."

They nodded and stored the information in their heads. Though Naruto was likely to forget sooner or later so Shikamaru was the one who listened closely. They hoped that they could help and then listened about how all of them got into the whole fiasco with the shikon jewel and Naraku. They could tell that Miroku loved Sango but was afraid that his wind tunnel would take him away from her. They knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. They had all died once before and they had told them the story. Inuyasha had been shocked and even a little sympathetic. To die and be reborn but no one tried to save you because they were too busy swapping spit disgusted them.

"We will join because we want to live in peace again and we won't be able to if Naraku completes the shikon no tama." Neji said in a compassionate voice that he once never had. The group started off into the woods on their journey as a pack.

Somewhere else:

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror with a smirk. He indeed would have fun torturing them with their pasts. Especially the hanyous that had joined the group. He called Kagura in the room. She hid her disgust behind her fan but the loathing in her eyes wasn't hard to see. She wanted her freedom like the wind she controlled. Naraku's new orders was to watch the Inu group and mostly the hanyous they had picked up. With a sigh Kagura flew off on her feather to go find them.

_'Someday I will get my freedom.'_

* * *

Review


End file.
